Repaying a Debt
by petriebird18
Summary: Just a short little fic about the Malfoys and Weasleys. There's ArthurMolly, LuciusNarcissa, and a hint of AlbusMinerva in there for you AM fans!


Title: Repaying a Debt  
  
Author: Petriebird18  
  
FB: YES, please, I'd LOVE feedback!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, I own it all NOT! The plot's mine, but the characters, alas, are not, and you know perfectly well who they really belong to.  
  
Summery: Just a short little fic about the Malfoys and Weasleys. There's Arthur/Molly, Lucius/Narcissa, and a hint of Albus/Minerva in there for you A/M fans!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I don't like it." Lucius said for practically the hundredth time that day.  
  
"I know you don't my love, but I'm bound, and you know that." Narcissa said comfortingly kissing his cheek and stroking his hair.  
  
"The Dark Lord will find out, and when he does..." Lucius shuddered to think what the Dark Lord would do to Narcissa if he found out that she had told of one of his plans of attack.  
  
Despite being a Death Eater and having a cold, snobby, hated appearance, he loved his family. He tried to support Draco, without babying him too much, and he would do anything, ANYTHING for Narcissa, the only woman he had ever truly loved. Except for a short time when they broke up in their first year out of Hogwarts, Lucius had been completely dedicated, and loyal in every way, to Narcissa, and visa versa, despite the rumors about his supposed many mistresses.  
  
"When he does, he will be mad, but understanding. He knew back then that I would be bound, and that when the time came I would have to repay my debt, even if it meant betraying him, and yet he allowed, and even supported the decision." Narcissa said strongly.  
  
Narcissa loved her husband, they were soul mates, when he was in Azkaban, her heart and soul ached for him every second of the many days he was imprisoned.  
  
"We should have found someone else, I hate being indebted to that, that, muggle loving imbecile!"  
  
"YOU are not indebted to him, and neither am I. But both Draco and I are indebted to Molly, and we must pay, as we knew we would one day have to."  
  
"Draco can't know." Lucius said firmly. The only people who knew that the Malfoys were in one way indebted to the Weasleys were Arthur, Molly, Lucius, Narcissa, The Dark Lord, 2 of the Malfoys house elves, and an old medi-wizard who had died several years before.  
  
"And that is why I will pay for him." She said.  
  
"But.." Lucius started, but was interrupted by a golden door appearing before them in the middle of the room.  
  
"I have to go, my love, I'll be back soon." Narcissa said as Lucius got up and kissed her gently.  
  
"I'll wait up. I want to know exactly what happened."  
  
"You must not tell the Dark Lord though, it would break the bond and I'd be punished for falsely repaying a debt."  
  
"I know, my darling, I won't tell, I promise." He said kissing her forehead. "Now go, she's waiting."  
  
Narcissa turned, and taking a deep breath, walked through the door, which disappeared after she closed it behind her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Narcissa."  
  
"Molly."  
  
The woman stood facing each other in a dark circular room, illuminated only by a small orb in the middle of it, in-between them, that gave off a light blue glow.  
  
"I've called for you, do you know why?" Molly said formally.  
  
"To repay a debt earned nearly 16 years ago." Narcissa responded.  
  
As each of them spoke, the orb started to slowly rotate around an invisible axis.  
  
"The debt of a witch to another witch is strong." Molly started.  
  
"And must be repaid in full whenever the lender asks."  
  
"And now I, as the lender, ask you, as the indebted, to repay your debt."  
  
"And what would you want from me in order to repay you?" Narcissa asked, even though she already knew, but it was part of the ceremony.  
  
"I helped you through a pregnancy, your fourth, to be exact, that allowed you to give birth to a son, your only son and heir. I saved you and your son from death during that time. Now I ask you to save a life as I did yours."  
  
Narcissa closed her eyes, "A middle son, stubborn like the mother, appearance like the father, defiant of the family will in a fortnight be targeted. An attack, meant to be a warning to the family, to the Order."  
  
"One debt repaid, you saved a life." Molly said, holding back her fears, "Now another debt, one of the son, you will pay in his place?"  
  
"My son does not know of the debt, yes, I will pay for him."  
  
"Save another."  
  
"Leader of the Lion, love of the ruler, SHE will not survive the dinner of tomorrow. Destroy her and he will destroy the ruler, the one in his way to the true one he seeks to defeat."  
  
"Accepted." Molly said, "Mother and Son's debts are repaid. Do you have more to add?"  
  
"Perhaps another two debts for you could be earned in the months to come." Narcissa said.  
  
Molly's eyes widened, "Call and I'll be there. Children should always be protected."  
  
They bowed to each other and the orb seemed to shatter, breaking the debtors bond that had been bonding the two women for years.  
  
A golden door appeared behind each woman. They turned and entered the doors without another word to the other.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well?" Molly looked up to see Arthur, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody standing around looking at her in the dinning room of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters.  
  
"You-know-who will try and kill Percy in two weeks."  
  
"Oh Molly!" Arthur cried, rushing to hold his wife before Albus stopped him.  
  
"There was another debt?"  
  
Molly nodded, "Tomorrow night, dinner, Minerva will not survive."  
  
Minerva gasped, as did Remus. Moody just growled, but Albus stayed calm.  
  
"We know what to look for now. Both Percy and Minerva will be protected."  
  
"There's something else." Molly said.  
  
"Another debt?" Arthur asked surprised  
  
"No, Narcissa might need my help again. She's pregnant."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The Lord's plans will fail, but he will forgive." Lucius said comfortingly to his wife, who laid in his arm in their bed.  
  
"What if I need her help again, Lucius? Will he allow it to be?"  
  
"I don't know." He said and looked down at her, "But we'll find a way without her then. She's not the only birthing witch around, Narcissa. We'll find another way, our children WILL survive, no matter what the cost."  
  
THE END  
  
So? What did you think? It's really my first fic with Arthur/Molly and Lucius/Narcissa as main characters. The only other HP fics I've done are Albus/Minerva (my fav couple) but these two are my other favs!  
  
Please send FB, and if any Arthur/Molly fans read this and have some more Arthur/Molly fics that you could recommend (because they are so HARD TO FIND!!) I'd really appreciate it!  
  
THANKS IN ADVANCE!! 


End file.
